Lost No More
by Ms. Whatsitoya
Summary: Nina is a rouge survivor. When she is attacked and turned by a Hunter, she forgets everything but her name, other memories coming in fragments. Locke, an experienced Hunter, takes Nina to his Pack. Will she adapt or loose it?
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: I do not own L4D**

"Dude! Dude! No!" Carlos yelled. But it was too late. Jem had already sprayed soda all over him. My best friends were such major dorks, but they were the best guy friends a girl could ask for.

"Yo, Amp!" Jem called. That's the nickname they made up for me. My real name was Nina Foster, but Carlos and Jem thought it sounded too girly and flower-powerish for my personality. I was about 14 when they gave it to me. Even after two years, the nickname stuck. "Amp, you wanna drink?" Jem grinned mischievously while shaking a Pepsi.

"Nah, I'll pass." I laughed. Carlos walked over to me and grabbed wrist.

"Ugh, Gross! Go take a shower or something, you're all sticky!" I shrieked.

"Really? Then, give me a hug." He grinned.

"No!" I laughed. I took off running.

"Yes!" Carlos chased after me.

"No!"

I woke up from the dream... no, not a dream. A memory. That was the last time I had a good time with my best friends. A few weeks later the infection hit. They were gone, Carlos and Jem. I haven't seen them since. That was months ago. For a while it was just me and my dad, who 2 months ago was murdered by a Hunter. I promised to use his gun no matter where I go. His death is what's driving me to live.

This was one of the first nights I've had in a while that I actually slept through. I couldn't enjoy it for long though. I needed to start moving. With my shot gun in hand, and my backpack filled with essentials (ammo, food, and medicine) around my shoulders, I started walking.

Through the radio, the Coast Guard had sent out a message that a large luxury boat was going to leave dock in two days to an isolated island that the infection hasn't reached. I had over a hundred miles to go. I needed to haul ass and find a car. All I needed to do was find a car with a key in the ignition, how hard can it be?

**AN HOUR AND SEVERAL ZOMBIE ATTACKS LATER**

"What the hell?" I breathed. Not one car had the key. It's like when the people turned zombie they decided to take the key with them...

I kicked the tire of the car I was next to in frustration. Then, as I turned around a familiar sound of a Smoker filled the dead air. I began to panic slightly.

**Smoker 101:**

**Lesson Number 1: A Smoker's smoke when they are killed, is truly revolting**

**Lesson Number 2: Thier tongue is like a never-ending rope.**

**Lesson Number 3: They are never alone. A Smoker usually has a horde nearby, or a Hunter, or any other kind of Infected.**

**Smoker Class dismissed! **

Anyway, back to my panic attack.

My breathing started to pick up. Realizing how dangerous that could be, I closed my eyes. When I opened them, three Infected were charging my way. I cocked the gun and fired. Two of the three were down. The other one got close and I swung with the butt of my gun and it connected with its jaw. The Infected stumbled back and I took my chance and fired. It dropped dead.

I needed to hurry, when there's one group there's many others.

Now, where the hell was that Smoker? Unfortunately, my question was answered with a tentacle-like tongue wrapped around my torso and chest. It jerked me back and I dropped the gun.

"No!" I shrieked. It alerted a few groups of Common Infected and they followed me to the spot where I stopped.

I struggled, waiting for the Smoker to drop me to my death. Then, I had one of those light bulb moments. I wrapped my hand several times around its tongue. So, when the Smoker tried to drop me, I dangled. I began to climb up the tongue like a rope. I didn't go all the way up, but enough to where no Infected could get me.

I stood on the edge of the building. Another light bulb moment. I yanked the tongue. At first, I didn't think it would have worked, but when the free-falling Smoker splattered on the ground, I broke out into a laughing fit. Sometimes even on Hell on Earth you can find entertainment. A growl tore through the air. A Hunter. Crap. I had to go, now.

I hurried down the fire-escape and out onto the street. I broke out into a sprint and I leaped inside the nearest car and ducked. I took off my backpack and pulled out two glocks. I loaded them and put my backpack back on. I ran outside prepared to be attacked by anything.

The Hunters growl was heard again, but this time a Tank's roar followed. Double Crap. Where was it?

RRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRR!

I found the Tank. It was down the street, charging at me. I turned tail and ran. Stupid.. There was no way I could outrun a Tank. But I kept running. Several blocks later, the Tank was on my heels. It slammed the ground around me. A slab of asphalt shot up and knocked me aside.

I looked up and fired the two glocks in my hands. My aim was dead-on in the head but it only ticked him off more. The Tank swung its hand and knocked the guns from my hand. I screamed out in pain as its hand wrapped around my hips. He threw me some few hundred feet out to the middle of the street. I landed hard and my vision began to swim.

_Ugh, damn, that hurt. Maybe I can try to get up...ow, no, no, that's out of the question. _I thought. _Maybe if I just lie here, it'll think I'm dead... _That's what I did, I stayed still.

The Tank was no where to be seen so maybe he bought the act. My vision was partly back to normal, farther out things were a little hard to see, but for the most part, it was okay. I stood up.

My heart leaped into my throat when I heard the sound of a Hunters shriek. Before I knew what had happened, the Hunter tackled me. I screamed in pain as it tore at my body. I flailed my limbs to kick it off, but it kept going.

I was going numb. I didn't feel the pain the Hunter had caused. Except, for the bite that followed at my neck. It felt like my entire body was burning. I let out a cry that was so high pitched, it scared off the Hunter, leaving me withering.

Time felt like it was slowing down. Minutes felt like hours as I was bleeding out. But then, this lurching feeling inside my chest, near my heart made everything go back to normal. My stomach lurched, and I leaned over and threw up blood, a lot of it. At first, I wasn't surprised, what the Hunter did to my stomach would do that to anyone. But when I looked at my stomach, it was healing, well, kind of. It was a sickly grayish color.

"No... This can't be happening!" I yelled, feeling the side of my neck where the Hunter bit me. That was gone, too. I was infected.

Sweat beaded my entire body as I threw up more blood. My skin was beginning to become cold and the same color as the healed scars on my stomach and neck. The codicils of my fingernails started to bleed as they grew out quickly, sharpening into claws. My vision went fuzzy then black. For a while, it didn't come back, but when it did, it wasn't like before. Everything had a reddish tint to it. My sense of smell was off the charts. The last thing to go was my sanity. My mind went blank, and I fell unconscious.

**HEY! I am going to post the first two chapters and let me know what you think for me to put up the next two.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: I don't own L4D.. If I did, would I be here?**

I woke up, and opened my eyes. The sun was bright, ugh, it irritated my eyes. I let loose a growl as I looked away. Where am I? What am I? Who am I?

A distant memory, was it a memory? I'm not sure, but it said, Nina.

Nina? I tried it out with my voice.

"Nnnniiinnna..." my voice was raspy and sounded more like growls than words. Hm, this is going to be an issue...

A chuckle sounded from behind me. It startled me and I leaned into a crouch and snarled a warning.

"Woah, hey there Newbie... relax." The stranger said. I didn't listen, I was too distracted by the smell of dead flesh and blood on him. I loosened up my crouch slightly, but I still felt threatened by him. Apparently, he didn't feel threatened by me, because he walked over to me and shoved me out of it. I let out a throaty growl in irritation. He only laughed.

"So, what's your name Newbie?" He crouched next to me. I sat like a dog would have. I looked away, from both the sun and embarrassment.

"Nina." I said finally. "But, can't talk, hurts" my voice was still scratchy and rough, not like the strangers next to me, it sounded like he had practice.

"Nina? Nice name.. I'm Locke" he smirked. "Yeah, most of us can't talk well for sometime when we first change. C'mon, let's go find you a hood."

Change? What is it I changed to? What was it I changed from?

"There you go, now that pesky sun won't bother you too much now." Locke stepped back and looked at me. "One more thing.."

Locke pulled out a roll of duct tape and wrapped it around my pants over my ankles and thighs and my sleeve over my wrist. "It helps with aerodynamics when you jump."

"Jump?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's what we Hunters can do. Watch." Locke instructed. Locke crouched and leaped up. He made it to the second story of the mega mall we were in in one jump. He leaped to another side then to the spot next to me. "That easy. Now you try."

"Me, try?" I asked hoarsely.

"Yeah, just jump." he said. I crouched like Locke did, and I leaped. I grabbed the side of the plexi-glass wall.

"Nice, now, just let go." Locke said. I did so. I landed in a squatting position.

"There ya go." Locke grinned a sharp-toothed grin. I jumped back over to Locke.

"Wow." I said.

"You think that's cool? Wait until you see my Pack." Locke gave another toothy grin.

"Pack?" I asked.

"Good God, you ask a lot of questions." Locke smirked. "A Pack is a group of Hunters who stick together, hunt together, pretty much live together. Not only does it provide protection, it provides family."

I didn't ask anything else. The word Family , it rung a bell. I felt this feeling of longing but I didn't know where it came from. I felt my shoulders sag a bit.

Locke stood closer next to me. The scent of rotting flesh and blood slammed my nose like a truck would a human. My stomach growled intensely.

"Hungry..." I said blankly. I looked at Locke.

"Well, I guess I can take you out for a hunt before I show you to my other friends." Locke shrugged.

"Please." I half-begged him to him hurry.

"Okay, okay. Let's go." Locke grinned. He bounded out. I followed shortly after.

"'Kay, Nina, just let the smell guide you." Locke instructed. "Shut off all of your senses and go for it. First tell me what you're smelling. Human, or Infected."

I inhaled deeply. I mostly dead skin but there was that smell of live flesh, moving blood. It was mouthwatering. Saliva mixed with the blood in my mouth and it dripped out of my mouth.

"Human." I croaked.

"How many?"

"Two."

"Good, now, follow it. Quietly, though. Most likely, they have weapons that they will try to kill you with."

I lowered into a low crouch and I crawled across my stomach. The smell, it was like no other smell. It was better fresh than dead.

Sooner or later we found them. An older man and a younger girl. They looked like a pair I remembered. Especially, the girl. When Locke and I got close enough, we stopped and waited.

"Watch." he told me. He let out this high-pitched cry, it made the Humans turn and yell out "HUNTER!" Locke tackled the man, clawing at his stomach. The girl hurried over and tried to shoot Locke. I let out a cry of my own and pounced the girl, attacking her. She screamed, trying to push me off. But I didn't budge. Eventually, she stopped moving, dead.

The smell of fresh blood made me go crazy. My mind shut down. My claws dug deeper into the corpse. I began eating the flesh. It was fresh, not rotting, like most bodies.

"Nina?" A voice asked. I turned around in a low crouch. This Hunter was too close to my kill. I let out a raspy growl.

"I'm not scared of you, Nina." he said, shoving me out of my crouch.

I suddenly remembered it was Locke. "...Sorry."

"No problem. It happens to the best of us." Locke smirked.

Then, something wrapped itself around Locke's body.

**Hey! I'll put up the next chapter when I get some reviews.. I want to know what you guys think :D**


End file.
